The present invention relates to exhaust nozzles in aircraft gas turbine engines and more particularly to yaw blades for use in such nozzles.
The prior art has exhibited a number of nozzle designs which are capable of vectoring in pitch and yaw for the purpose of increasing aircraft maneuverability. However, such nozzle designs have necessitated somewhat complicated mechanical devices whose weight and bulk leads to aircraft performance penalties. Furthermore, bulky elements which control pitch and yaw in the prior art nozzles require bulky actuators to effect the desired vectoring capability.
Thus, a need is seen for an exhaust nozzle which contains a means for vectoring pitch and yaw and which is light in weight and more easily implemented by light weight actuating components.